This application particularly relates to calculating trust scores in a networked or peer-to-peer environment.
As communications devices proliferate, security becomes a greater concern. People have desktop computers, laptop and tablet computers, cell phones, personal digital assistants, personal audio devices (e.g., .mp3 players), and many other communications devices. As peoples' devices encounter each other, via networked environments or via peer-to-peer environments, the need for security increases. Because secure connections may not always be possible, or even desirable, what are needed are methods, systems, and products that reduce unwanted or insecure encounters.